heros_of_halindarfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicholas Lucas Samseer
Also known as, Captain Samseer; and by his nickname, The Shadow's Forge. Nicholas was born in the Solaris capitol city of Baeda, to the wealthy Samseer family. Certain Families of Solaris have a tradition of military service, and their youth attend special Battle Schools. The Samseer's were among the most notable and prestigious of the military families. Baeda hosts two of such schools, where Nicholas was raised and educated. Nicholas received the very best education and trained in all manner of warfare. As he excelled in his studies, he caught the eye of many military leaders of the Council of Solaris . As is tradition, all Solaris Citizens are called upon their 16 Cycle to serve for two tours in the Solaris Defense Force. He distinguished himself early and was soon recruited into the Special Warfare Council . He adapted quickly to his new assignment, honing his combat and subterfuge skills beyond reproach. In an act that was previously unheard of, he was ceremoniously promoted to the rank of Sergeant, even before he signed the Life Pact. When the Life Pact was finally offered, he accepted and was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant (another act unheard). When Nicholas returned home to share the good news with his family, he discovered that they had been murdered. Investigators claimed that the incident was a terrorist attack. Being overcome by rage and obsession, he used his contacts and training to attempt to uncover the truth but everywhere he turned he was told to ignore the details and to let his family rest in peace. However, his time within the Special Warfare Council taught him enough to know that there was more to this, but he had also learned that discretion was the better part of valor. He left it alone, for a time. As the years passed, he continued in the service of Solaris , having made the rank of Captain well before his time. Records, obtained after Nicholas's death, reveal that at one point he was approached by a female, the mysterious Amber Theal Stone , who claimed to have information about the truth: the truth of Solaris , the truth about the Special Warfare Council , and the Truth about his family’s murder. The two apparently met several times, and Nicholas recorded the details of their meetings in a volume of journals. The journals have been dismissed as the rantings of a lunatic. What is decipherable is that she explained the true nature of the Oculos Dei Order , their philosophy of Serenity Through Balance, and that his family’s murder wasn't a terrorist attack. Shortly after this meeting, Nicholas Lucas Samseer died in a stealth intelligence mission in Korsol , never to be seen again. His death was publicly announced and he was ceremonially honored as a Captain. As is tradition, a shrine with a statute of his likeness was erected within the Solaris Tomb City of Vestment . It was said that he died during a training accident off the coast of Solaris , where a Korsol terrorist group ambushed his Council. The records of his military service, unlike tradition, were not released to his family. They and any information about the full extent of his training and missions, remains sealed.